Eternity
by MeimiMinda
Summary: This is a fic made by my friend, Kala. It may be a bit confusing, but you will have to wait for the sequel to fully understand....i think ^^;;


Note from Minda-Chan: THIS IS NOT MY FIC!! My friend, Kala, wanted me to upload it for her, so all credit belongs to her!  
  
  
Till Its Time (Eternity)  
  
By: Kala  
  
Disclaimer: Carol Banawa sang "Till It's Time" and  
I do not own the Saint Tail characters.  
  
Angst/Romance. AU. All Saint Tail characters 17 years old; senior high school.   
  
NOTES: This writing is the main plot of the story and musings. Not all angst; general in category. Inappropriate words are also written in this story (bad, bad me) but its needed to be done for experimental writing. A little bit cliche. I'm still (sadly) suffering from writer's block. I promised that the sequel would be more original and I will assure you that no clich' would be seen. TIs may also be confusing it'll be explained in the sequel, I think. Please mind my grammatical errors, typos and such. I will re write it sometime.  
  
Thank you notes: Thankies very much Meimi(Minda-Chan) for correcting my errors and stuff at this story! Thankies lots!  
  
The real plot (MeimixAsuka) wouldn't start until...  
nyaharharharharharharhar  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She delicately ripped a piece of parchment piece by piece. The parchment, pearly white,no ink displayed. No words at all. Nonetheless, she showed no mercy and tear the parchment.   
  
"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," she repeatedly said, talking to nobody, tears edging to come.   
  
Falling to her knees, the parchment laid useless. Her face remained blank. For a few minutes, she remained dead silent.   
  
She changed discreetly in those moments.  
  
Perhaps for the better-- Perhaps for the worse.Tomorrow, there's an ordinary day. that'll also be vulnerable.   
  
---  
  
She arrived at school early; her friends gaped in shock when they saw her.   
She wore a black leather jacket, black leather pants that hugged her hips, and a stud ruby in her nose. Her lips painted black and her eyes smeared with black eye shadow. She looked tainted but she did not care. She was not herself at all. A different soul lurked her body.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What have you done to my friend?"  
  
"Do you know what are you doing?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
Meimi thought that she was going to die if her friends asked her useless   
questions again. She knew they wouldn't understand. They were never her so-called friends. They were just there with her so the 'mob' would be completed. Meimi sacrificed her dreams, promises,for her friends.   
  
"This time, I won't sacrifice anything for them," Meimi thought grimly. She left her "friends" without answering their questions. She could care less now.  
  
Somehow though, a part of her screamed in the pits of the shadows. It yelled at her telling her that 'she has good friends,just be you. Only you.'  
  
She didn't listen. It was painful, yes. But she needed to know if she was capable of loving, capable of thinking, Only herself.  
  
Indeed it was egotistic of her to do. But she could not think well--couldn't contemplate; her brain scrambled.   
  
The shower bell rang, yet. She stands there, blowing bubble gum from her mouth. It produced a sound. Plop. Plop.   
  
"Meimi", a business-like lady voice called her name. Meimi glanced up to the person who called her. She smiled sinisterly. Her mouth opened a bit, and she took the sticky, pale pink bubble gum and wrapped it to her blanch fingers.  
  
"Yea? What do you want?" Meimi asked coolly, wearing her black shades so she could see freely from the dark. Her homeroom teacher a bit flustered. Meimi smirked triumphantly. The teacher, who recovered from her shock, cleared her throat. "As you may know, the bell rang precisely 3 minutes ago,and you're late." The teacher announced, even though her cheeks were magenta from the shock and embarrassment.   
Meimi replied with a smart-ass word and before her homeroom teacher replied, she went to her class and sat at her seat, placing the chewed bubble again to her mouth. She gnawed the rubber-like gum again to her teeth. All of her classmates stared at her with a look of horror. Especially the guy whom she loved the most. Though he did not know how she felt about him.   
  
She snarled at them. "What are you looking at?", sheasked. Her voice intimidated them and they shook their heads like scared little lambs that had seen a wolf. They all went back to their work while their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Gonzales, stared at them with her keen eye. She looked sharply at Meimi, who was not doing her work.   
  
Everybody knows, that the Meimi they knew before,was concealed into darkness and replaced with this girl. The girl who used to allow them to step on her, no longer did so. The Meimi they knew had died.  
  
They mourned in sarrow,knowing that the old Meimi would never, ever come back.  
  
----  
  
"Physics. Physics. Physics.", she thought darkly staring at the guy she had loathed. The guy who wounded her-- The guy who usedher, and he didn't even know it.  
  
Asuka Jr.  
  
Her physics teacher, Mr. Banderas, assigned her to be partners with Asuka Jr. "Damn. Damn. Damn!" Meimi cursed repeatedly. She did not like this at all.   
  
She was stuck with Asuka Jr. And she didn't have any chance to escape it. And now, she sat at the schoolyard, waiting for Asuka Jr. They decided that they would go to the mall to get the supplies they needed for their ultimate, difficult project.   
  
Good news: they didn't have to stay at eachother's houses. Bad news: they had to go to the mall, and the library with Meimi's young cousin, Renz.   
  
ÒYou're here", Meimi confirmed, holding Renz's pudgy, small hands. Asuka Jr. boyishly grinned. "Sorry. I'm a bit late" he apologized, panting slightly. Meimi was wearing a black shirt, and her new black hip-hugging pants. He eyed her a bit before deciding to say something to her.  
  
"You've changed," he told her. She eyed him without showing any emotions.  
  
She was a strong girl after all.  
  
Plop. Plop. She chewed her bubblegum. "Yea. I guess I did" she answered and added to herself, 'because of you.'  
They looked at each other's eyes, not knowing what to say. But Renz's cute little voice broke the silent tension. "Hewoo" the child greeted, his small lips turned into an upward grin. Asuka Jr. looked at Renz and patted his head. "Hello, kiddo" he also greeted, smiling.  
  
Meimi smiled. They were getting along very well. Too bad Asuka Jr. and her didn't get along at all. Remembering that, the smile disappeared from her face and started to look gloom. "Shall we start buying the supplies we will need for our project now?" Meimi asked impatiently, she was annoyed not knowing why and it was evident to her voice. Asuka Jr. looked at her strangely. She definitely changed. "Okay." he shrugged.  
  
----  
  
  
Renz happily skipped around while Meimi watched. They had gotten all the supplies that they needed,but they decided to stay and hang out for a while because of Renz.   
  
"Toy Store! Cousin! TOOOOOOY STOOOOORE!!" the little child squealed in delight, pointing at the store full of little kids running around, clutching loads of toys to their chest and tiny hands. Meimi pretended to think, placing her fingers to her cheeks. Renz was only 3 years old but he could understand Meimi pretty well.  
  
His lips started to quiver. Meimi laughed benignly. "Okay. We'll go," she told him in mirth. She practically skipped childishly with the little boy. Asuka Jr. was surprised. This was the Meimi everyone knew. He shook his head. He must've be hallucinating.   
  
Meimi knew exactly what Asuka Jr. was thinking, but pretended to ignore it. She knew that if she didn't face this now, each day would become worse than the last one. She just couldn't. She could not.impossible. She couldn't face the inevitable right now.  
~  
  
Renz happily looked around for toys while Meimi watched him. The toy store was full of colors. She winced; she wasn't used seeing a lot of colors. Her life was based on black and white.   
  
There was no sparkle within her eyes.  
  
She combed her (dyed) black hair with her fingers. Meimi sighed in frustration. She did not like seeing many colors at all.But, it seemed to make her sadness go away.  
  
"Too colorful here, ne?" Asuka Jr. asked her. Meimi was a bit taken a back. She did not realize that he stood next to her very intimidatingly. "Yes.It is," she answered carefully.   
  
His green eyes raked over her blue ones. She shied away and glanced at Renz again, carrying two toys, hugging them tightly.   
  
"Cousin! Meh buys toys? Me could buys toys?" the child asked with puppy dog eyes. Meimi smiled placidly and took her black leather wallet out, handing the child  
an amount of money without any answer. Renz smiled. "Thweeenk Woo" and went to the cashier.   
  
"You spoil him too much," Asuka Jr. commented, staring at her. Meimi didn't look at him. "No I don't. I don't usually buy him toys", she replied.   
  
~  
  
Someone tugged Meimi's black shirt. She looked down.Renz.   
  
She patted Renz's head. "Meh izh hungry, Meimi." he whined, holding his bag full of toys. Meimi nodded and looked at Asuka Jr. to see if he agreed. He did.  
  
"Well then, let's eat at the food court," Meimi decided, clasping Renz on her left hand. The child let out a big "Yay".Ê   
  
They sauntered in silence. The only sound left was Renz's toys cluttering inside the plastic bag.  
  
----  
  
Meimi unexpectedly stopped. Asuka Jr. looked at her questionably. She soullessly walked inside a store,still clutching Renz's hand. Asuka Jr. followed her.  
  
  
"How beautiful" She murmured, staring at a certain item. She held it to her hands to examine it better. It was a crystal. A small, clear elephant shaped crystal, its trunk raised high, and the features embedded on it. There was a golden thread sticking on  
it, a small piece of silky white paper with elegant writings.  
  
It seems to more beautiful than normal.   
  
"Too fragile to handle," she murmured, still in the sudden reverie. Asuka Jr. creased his forehead in his confusion. What is she talking about?  
  
Renz impatiently tapped his foot, his hunger taking over, and ready to whine any minute now. But Asuka Jr. continually stared at Meimi whilst thinking why Meimi had changed her mood so suddenly.  
  
After a minute or two, she carefully placed the crystal elephant to its rightful place. She blinked, awoke from her reverie, and looked at her surroundings. Renz let out a big wail. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", he cried, sobbing a bit.  
  
She carried the child and stroked his back. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, we're going to eat now" Meimi comforted him.   
~  
  
Meimi ordered pepperoni pizza for Renz, 2 Caesar salads and 3 medium-sized drinks. They ate in stillness. Meimi, however, didn't touch her food at all. She toyed her food as a blank expression spread across her face.  
  
"She must really like that crystal elephant", Asuka Jr. decided to himself, gulping a large quantity of his soft drink.   
  
After they had finished eating, or rather, Meimi waited patiently for Asuka Jr. and Renz to finish. She finally decided to go home to rest. Although that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to go home.  
  
She didn't want to see Asuka Jr. now. She needed time to think. On the contrary, she needed to face the problems with him in the future.  
  
  
"Well then, I will see you tomorrow," Asuka Jr. informed Meimi and smiled at her. She flushed beet-red. "Yea. I guess so" she said, taking another packet of bubble gum, put it in her mouth and chewed it.   
  
Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop.  
  
Easy as that, Asuka Jr. left and Renz yelling him a "goodbye" and a "see you later". Meimi looked at Renz cautiously. "Did Renz just tell Asuka Jr. "see you later"?" she wondered. Then realized Renz did say that, she blushed again.  
  
  
Smack. Smack. Smack.  
  
She smacked herself against the wall hard.   
---  
  
Meimi woke up very early. SheÊ remembered exactly what happened yesterday with Asuka Jr. She wore a dark cobalt shirt, black shorts, purple-colored eye shadow  
staining her eyes, and dyed her hair a brunette of brown. She also took the stud ruby out of her nose.   
  
She winced; the studed gem irritated her nose a lot.   
  
"Well then, its another scrawny day for me", she said to herself, clinging her all-black backpack to her back and went to school.  
~  
  
Meimi was in her reverie again, a blank expression, and chewing a bubble gum. This time, she didn't make it 'plop'. She was listening carefully at the announcement this morning, even though she usually didn't.  
  
Had she not said that she's going to change? Perhaps, that Meimi is going to her old self again. Just maybe the soul who departed and was replaced with the 'new' Meimi would come back.   
  
"And, tomorrow, don't forget that the Valentine's Dance will be held in the Performing Arts Theater and do get there early," the announcer, Ms. Surre, said tediously, making the students eyes droop. Ms. Surre's voice was like a lullaby--not melodic at all, it makes you fall asleep. "EVERYONE will go to the Valentine's Dance to get 50 extra credit points at Performing Dances and Arts", Ms. Surre added, in a oppressive tone.   
  
Meimi's eyes jotted up quickly, she too, was falling asleep but Ms. Surre's harsh voice woke everyone who was in the brink of sleeping. The bell rang, and she dashed to the Principal's office to have a little talk with the principal.   
  
ÒDamn. I cannot go to stupid dance!I just can't," Meimi thought angrily, still sprinting her way to the white, pearly office.  
  
The skies were agreeing with her too; the air was covered with thick tenseness, the gray skies clouded all over the place. Although there was a bit of blue trying to be seen. Her heart, pounding with blood, gave her the energy to run faster.ÊÊ   
  
Too bad all of it went into vain.   
  
Meimi readied herself for the Valentine's Day dance the next day. She was infuriated, wondering why she took that damn Performing Dances and arts. The dance shall start in 8:00 in the morning through the end of the day.   
  
She cound't possibly stay at the goddamn Performing Arts Theater the whole day! She cound't //stand// the place; Asuka Jr. will be there too, with his girl and with his dumb friends. Meimi cursed inaudibly. She doesn't have any choice but to go there--she NEEDS the extra credit for Performing Dances and Arts or else she's going to flunk that damn class and not graduate--not escaping this *torment*. She wore colored contacts; her hair up, a silk scarlet gown that went up to her knees, and a matching scarlet 1-inch high heels.   
  
It was awful; the skies rained all day so she was stuck there, no one to confide or to rant to. Her ex-friends didn't go to the dance since they weren't in Performing Dances and Arts-- at least Meimi thought so.   
  
She saw Asuka Jr. with his girl and friends. He was the "spotlight", the "in crowd"--But that wasn't the reason why she hated him. That wasn't the reason at all. To tell the truth, she changed for him--not for her.  
  
A bad thing to do.   
  
Meimi stood by the punch, watching people filling their cups with blood-red-colored drinks and crossed her arms to her chest. She also knew that Asuka Jr was going to stroll by her and talk to her a bit. It was time for her to face the reality.  
  
"So, did you finished half of our project?" he asked, his sleek, soft hair and black suit with a scarlet tie blinded the spotlight.   
  
"Yea. I did."  
  
He nodded gratefully. "Good. We're almost done. Give me our unfinished part of project and I'll finish it"  
  
"Okay", she said. That's really the only thing she could say.   
  
His eyes were penetrating hers. She was feeling jittery, her heart making the sound, "thump, thump,thump".  
  
"Oh. And go to you're locker. I had gotten you a little something for my gratitude. You paid for the project supplies, after all"  
  
Meimi glanced at Asuka Jr. She blushed. "Thanks." He nodded and went back to his friends.  
  
She rushed as fast as she could to get to her locker. And there, she found, a gift. A gift from Asuka Jr. She carefully ripped the silver colored wrapper, and gasped in surprise.  
  
It was the crystal elephant with the trunk up.The one she had seen at the store.  
  
Meimi began to tremble as she read the description.  
  
'The Lucky Elephant  
  
A gift of joy and good fortune'  
  
She scurried to open the little pasty card.There was more.  
  
'Everyone knows an elephant brings good luck & fortune and all good things.   
When his trunk raised as this one you see, good luck will be yours for eternity.'  
  
She recalled saying, "Too fragile to handle".   
  
Meimi cried in joy, at last she found the answer. An answer that she tried to find within her mind. Her mascara flawed her cheeks. She hurriedly ran back to  
the Performing Arts Theater.Ê   
  
A pleasing melody started already. She had found Asuka Jr. dancing at the center-- dancing with rhythm.  
  
I just can't tell this feeling here inside me, I feel so strange, Whenever you are near me, Every time I see you pass I smile but then you never seem to realize It's for your eyes If you would say hello, it would be nice Your in my mind Almost all the time Every single minute All I do is think of you **And deep inside In  
this heart of mine I have to go on wishing till it's time One day, you came And you were oh so near me I smile and then You turned and did not see me How am I  
supposed to get to meet you What should I do You're in my dreams I feel, it seems that you don't feel it quite the way I do  
  
The song ended, Asuka Jr. found his eyes drawn to Meimi. He saw her holding the gift he gave her. He grinned and he drew his attention to his girl friend again.   
  
Meimi smiled in contentment. Asuka Jr. had given her a gift of joy--although he may not have known it. She loved him, but Asuka Jr. just look at her like a friend--no, a classmate. Even if it would be nice and flattering for him to say, "hi" to her without  
exchange, she'd be happy.   
  
Till its time, she would wait patiently and when the day comes, she would tell Asuka Jr. that she loves him. But, if he rejected her, she'll still love him till eternity. Even if it hurts, she'll still love him. She will, No matter what.  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow, the old Meimi who died a long time ago would be awakened and the "new" Meimi would disappear in thin air. The "new" Meimi did her purpose to this world.   
  
---End--- 


End file.
